There has been a longstanding need for devices, compositions, and other treatments that will effectively prevent communicable diseases. Attempts at solving this problem include wearing masks or respirators and avoiding or quarantining of individuals or animals that are known or expected to be sick or carrying germs. Such approaches are common in certain countries where masks are worn by persons encountering contaminated environments such as public transportation or public gathering places.
Other attempts to prevent infection have included large amounts of zinc, vitamins, or herbs that are theorized to work internally to boost the body's immune system.
While numerous solutions exist for killing microorganisms once they have contacted a person or animal, the effectiveness of such solutions is dependent on quick recognition of the germ contact and application of the germ-killing composition prior to the microorganism binding to a mucosa, whereby it would enter the body and infect the individual. For example, washing with an anti-bacterial soap may be effective for killing germs on the hands; however, it is very easy for a person to unwittingly touch a contaminated surface and put their hands near or in their mouth or nose before washing their hands.
Physical devices such as masks are uncomfortable, zinc, vitamin C, and herbal remedies have unproven results, and solutions for killing germs that have already contacted the body are often ineffective for prevention of infection since they are intermittent, transitory options that do not provide sustained protection.
Compositions have been developed for forming blocking barriers topically on human skin or in the oral or internal cavities. However, such compositions are not for preventing infection of communicable diseases.